Afterwards
by veronicacd's
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes it's not enough. Again not really a oneshot.


I've been asked to do kind of a second chapter for this story. After I think Like 3 months I think I've finally got it!Oh and very few grammar mistakes this time.

* * *

"I still remember all the times when you two came to my house. Gabriella would always sit cuddled up in a corner and keep her nose in a book and just read, read, read." Her best friend smiled.

"Yeah, I always tried to get her to go outside and play with the other kids, but Gabby just to keep reading that book." Mrs. Montez forced a smile." She always was the reader, always trying to make her father and me proud. And she always did." She finished, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Oh, Maria." Her best friend started as she wrapped the distraught mother into her arms. "It's going to be ok." Mrs. Montez shook her head. "No! It never will. My baby's gone." She mumbled as she allowed her best friend to try and comfort her. "Maybe we should get Joe."She offered. Silently, Mrs. Montez agreed as they sought out her husband.

"Do I look ok?" Sharpay asked as she repeatedly turned around the room so her friends could check her appearance.

"You look fine." Stacey, one of her friends said as they made their way into the car. "I still don't think this is a good idea." She muttered mostly to herself, but could tell the others agreed strongly.

"You ready?" Sharpay said as she lifted her hand to hold Troy's. Troy sighed as he looked first at his black attire, then the huge building in front of him. How his friends managed to get him to come to this with them astonished him. He had to splash cold water on his face three times that morning just to compensate with it. But they were there, and as much as he didn't want to be there, he was. They came for a reason, no time to waste. Without responding, Troy walked up the steps with the rest following. As they entered the doors of the home, some of the gang continuously thought over why again they ended up here. It was bound to be a mistake, wasn't it?

They'd walked only a few steps when they encountered a very aggravated and emotional Taylor McKessie. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused her enough pain?!" She yelled, now fighting back her tears. "I knew this was a bad idea." Chad muttered, as he looked down at his feet. This was the first time he actually felt guilty for his "extracurricular activities."

"Taylor I'm sure you're pissed at us_"

"Pissed doesn't even describe it!" The angered friend shot back.

Sharpay sighed and tried again. "I'd be mad too if_"

"If what? If your best friend decided that downing pills was a safer way than dealing with you! You don't even know what the hell kind of person you are! You should have been suspended you little slut_"

"Look!" Troy yelled as Taylor flinched by the tone of his voice. "We didn't come here to deal with some insecure brainiac who plans to bitch someone out over a loss! What's done is done! Let's all just move on!" He finished. Furious and emotional Taylor stormed off. Troy just stood. She was dead; there was nothing they could do about that. And they were here to pay their respects, and hopefully guilt off. The group took their seats as the speaker continued on with his speech. In mere minutes they all then found themselves walking by the open casket. Troy moved forward while Sharpay stepped out.

"I can't do this." Sharpay said as she moved out of the line. "Sharpay," Troy called beginning to follow her. "No!" She responded as she turned to face him. "I refuse to take the blame for all of this!"

"Sharpay, this wasn't all your fault_"

"Don't. I'm leaving, I'll see you later." She finished returning to her car. Troy didn't follow, he needed to see _her. _Returning to the funeral home, Troy waited in line until her got to her body, lying there on the table. Powdered, he noted, and no glasses; it made her seem kind of attractive. Someone behind him motioned for him to move along. He wouldn't, not yet. A wave of fury rushed over him as he reached out to lift her head. "Excuse me sir." The speaker started, but he wouldn't listen. He studied her neck, knowing there were bruises under the makeup. He gripped her head tighter. "Sir!" The speaker called as two men started to pull him back. "Let go!" Troy yelled, clutching he corpse's arm and pulling tight.

"Let go of her!" Mr. Montez called out as he held onto a devastated Mrs. Montez.

"Troy stop!" Chad yelled, but he wouldn't listen.

"TROY!"

..................

"Stop!" Troy screamed as he looked at his surroundings. Another dream, it was his third. Silently, he got up and slipped into the bathroom. Again, he washed his face. It had been about two weeks since the event, but he still remembered it clearly. He wouldn't deny that it was his fault. Or anyone else involved for that matter. As much as he tried to ignore it, it was there in plain sight for everyone to see. Sure, no one had the guts to tell him to his face, but they were talking. He wasn't supposed to care this much, but it was too complicated to ignore.

Sometimes he thought maybe he could get out of this misery too, until he realized her would never be able to get himself to do it. Not like _her._ Knowing he wouldn't obtain any sleep, Troy went back to his room and lay on his bed. Whatever happened tomorrow was tomorrow, and today was today.

* * *


End file.
